nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Terranigma
Terranigma,is a 1995 action role-playing game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System by Enix. It was published by Nintendo in PAL regions. Plot The protagonist Ark is a muddler boy who lives in Crysta, a village in the rebellious world. After opening a door that the village elder had forbidden to do, he found the Pandora Vase in the basement. Ark looks up but something goes wrong: inadvertently the inhabitants are frozen. Ark, on the order of the old man, leaves for the towers outside the village, where he will open portals and progressively release all continents from the "captivity" of the curse, and at the same time Crysta's inhabitants will be alive again. Elle, Ark's girlfriend and village weaver will help him by giving her special seams she sews. When all the earthly continents are brought to life, the inner world opens up a gateway to the outside world and Ark launches for the resurrection mission of the planet. By defeating several bosses one after the other, Ark will progressively grow plants, birds, mammals, and ultimately the human race and with it all the great inventions from electricity to airplane. During the adventure, Ark will be telepathically led by Lord Kumari, wise and powerful leader of a village in Tibet, on his journey to Earth resurrection. Understands that in both the inner and outer worlds there are the same identical people with the same names as Elle's girlfriend, but of which a good ("Light") and a bad ("Dark"): the Elle that Ark knows The pink hair is bad because in the inner world, the other Elle has red hair and is silent for a curse she inflicted on her. Since tied to her, Ark will succeed in gaining her confidence by turning her voice back. He also finds that the city of Stockholm is parallel to Crysta, with the same landscape and its own home. Exploring the continents, Ark discovers that the last battle between God and the Devil ended in Antarctica, in an unbelievably arid and uninhabited area, sprinkled with tombs and five huge skulls. In the skulls Ark will set five star stones and the spirit of his The same ego-alter ego awakens: from this moment the Earth has counted hours and Ark gets unconscious. He will awaken in his baby-sitting house in Stockholm, acclaimed by "Light" Elle; Comes from the inner world "Dark" Elle, who in the order of the Devil Dark Gaya will have to kill him and take him to the basements where the Pandora pot is located. The two Elle meet in the underground to fight Ark's fate, but despite Dark Gaya's pressure, "Dark" Elle does not want to kill him and sacrifices to save his life. He resumes his semblance thanks to the telepathic powers of Lord Kumari, the plants and animals he has saved and understands to be the hero who must save the Earth. He opens the Pandora's pot and recovers the armor and the hero's stick. After the defeat of the last boss, Beruga (who was willing to inflict a kind of eternal life on humans by turning them into zombies) will reopen the gateway to the overthrown world: Crysta's eldest turns out to be Dark Gaya Devil in person, who planned the resurrection of the world by the hands of a single hero, Ark, for the sole purpose of capturing and spreading all evil. After the defeat of Dark Gaya, the overturned world collapses slowly, and Ark, who has finally made the gesture to resurrect the outside world, falls forever in his bed, dreaming of being a bird flying over the reborn Earth. In the final scene someone knocks at Elle's door: it is assumed that Ark has returned. Gameplay The protagonist, Ark, is the only character controlled by the player throughout the video game. The arch can run, jump, crawl, climb (after finding a specific object), lift up and push objects and move in balance on a rope. Come on, the protagonist uses several spears, which sometimes have special powers (the same thing for the clothes). Category:Enix games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Role-playing games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:1995 video games Category:1996 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Quintet games